Party Like A Rockstar
by sherrie123456
Summary: What happens when partying isn't just a part of your life, it IS your life? Jiley.
1. PARTAY!

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana. I also don't own the song Party Like A Rockstar. It's not going to be in this, just the title.

**P****arty Like A ****R****ockstar**

Chapter One.

**PARTAY.**

Jake is downing drinks like there is no tomorrow. I wish I could just punch him right now. We've been dating for a few months now, and I knew he drank, but not like this. He had always invited me to these parties but I declined his offers, knowing that I don't like them. When he asked me again today, I said yes because I felt like I owed him at least one party. Now, I'm regretting that. As I said, Jake is downing drinks like there is no tomorrow. We've been here no longer than thirty minutes and he's on number four? Yes, number four.

I should know how these parties go. Being Hannah Montana, I've been to plenty of them. It's just different seeing someone you care about getting crazy and drunk, than seeing some other celebrity or stranger that doesn't matter to you getting drunk.

"M-miley! Coommmee dance w-with Jakey!" Jake slurred to me, spilling half his drink on the floor. He started laughing hesterically for no apparent reason. "It's a PARTAY!" God, was he embarrassing or what?

I was about to answer him, but some other girls came up and took my danceing spot. They were dressed in skimpy tops and short skirts. Sluts. Thankfully Jake was smart enough to shrug the girls off after a minute, and then guess where he went? To the kitchen, for another drink.

Getting sick of this, I found the stairs and climbed up them. I wasn't sure who's house I was in, but they had to have some quiet bedroom. I opened up the first door on the right. Big mistake. There was couple on the bed, deep in a makeout session.

"Get the HELL out of here!!" The guy screamed at me. I quickly shut the door and went into the next bedroom, but not without knocking first. No one was in there. It was a pink, fairy themed room. It looked like a little girl's room. It was so innocent, quite the opposite from the party down stairs. I liked it. I laid back onto the bed and texted Lilly for about an hour and a half. She stopped responding to my texts after that, so I sat on the bed, alone with my thoughts.

I thought about leaving, but I knew I couldn't. Even if I was mad at Jake I couldn't let him drive himself home drunk. That was too dangerous. Thinking about this brought up thoughts about my mom. She'd been killed by a drunk driver. I never told Jake about this, there just hasn't been the right time.

About fifteen mintues later, the door swung open. A stumbling Jake appeared in the doorway.

"There you a-are! I-I've been looking for you." He said, slurring his words together. I didn't say anything. "What are you doing up here? The PARTAY is downstairs!" Ahhh, I wish I could kill him. Or scream PARTY, NOT PARTAY. That was driving me crazy. I didn't though. I knew it'd be a little harsh. He was just trying to have fun...if even his way of doing it was pissing me off.

"Yeah, I just had a headache." I lied, hoping he'd be ready to go soon. Jake belly flopped onto the bed, so his face landed right near mine.

"Well, do you want to go back downstairs? We haven't danced yet." He said.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just going to stay up here." I answered. Jake looked annoyed. I was the one that should be annoyed, not him.

"Why are you being like this? It's a partay!" Jake exclaimed. God, could he not say party like a regular person?

"Why are you being like this?" I asked, sending the question back his way. Jake rolled his eyes, not having an answer. "I hope you get the hangover from hell tomorrow." I told him.

"Whatever Miley." Jake sighed, obviously annoyed. I have now decided as much as I like him when he's sober, I hate him drunk. He's a jerk when he's drunk.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked me, his tone wasn't very kind.

"Yes. Lets go." I grabbed my jacket off the bed and followed him down the steps. I followed Jake as we shoved through the massive crowds of people, just trying to get to the front door. Once we got to where he'd parked on the street, Jake automatically got into the drivers seat.

"Get out." I told him, standing next to his door.

"No. You get in. Lets go." Jake insisted.

"You can't drive, dumbass. You're drunk." I said, frustrated.

"I'm fine, now lets go." He just wouldn't give up.

"Jake, I am NOT driving home with you. Get in the other side, or I'm going to walk home." I told him. As much of a jerk Jake was being, I knew he cared enough not to let me walk home. I didn't even know where we were. Finally, he got into the passenger's side, and threw me the keys.

We were about thirty minutes out of Malibu, so it would take about forty to get back to Jake's house. Right before getting onto the highway, I pulled into Starbucks. I got two black coffees and took them to the car. I punched Jake's shoulder, who had fallen asleep, and made him drink the coffee. If I was going to take him to his house I wanted him to be at least semi-sober. After he drank his coffee (and mine) and about fifteen minutes from his house, Jake seemed okay. He was leaning against the car door, rubbing his temples. Apparently he had a headache.

"Head hurt?" I asked. Jake groaned.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good," I whispered, not thinking he could hear me.

"I heard that." He said. Whoops. Oh well. "So, did you have fun tonight?" No? Why was he even asking? When I didn't answer him he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. I ignored him. Again. Now Jake was getting annoyed. "Miley, it shouldn't be new to you that people drink. People do. We aren't like four anymore!" He was angry.

"Ouch," I said, trying not to show that that actually had hurt me. I did know that people drank. But I didn't know Jake drank like that. And he left upstairs for like two hours, not even noticing I was gone. I'M the mad one. NOT him. Jake stared out the window.

"You know what, Jake? You don't have a reason to be mad at me. I didn't bring you to a party an then get drunk and forget you were there, did I? No, but it sounds familiar doesn't it? Thats what you did to me." I told him. Jake wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked out the window for a few moments.

"Sorry," He muttered. Sorry? Was that all he could say?

OKaayy. End of chapter uno. haha. believe it or not, this IS going to be Jiley, don't worry. I'm nervous abot posting this. I hope you like it! Please review!!! Thanks guys!

**XOXO**

SHERRIE.


	2. Apologies

I don't own Hannah Montana. At all.

**Party Like A RockStar**

Chapter Two.

**Apologies.**

Riiing.

Riiing.

Rii-

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. It wasn't fun to go to a late night party and then come home and have to go to school the next day. Yeah, that party was on a school night. Hardcore partiers would NEVER let the day interfere with the party, even if it was a sunday night. If my Dad knew I was at a party on a school night past curfew, I'd be grounded, but that wasn't a problem because Dad wasn't home. He was visiting Jackson to see his play-off volleyball game. Jackson went to college further north in California and was a star on the school's volleyball team.

I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of faded jeans with my dark blue Juicy Couture zip up. I threw my hair up in a messy bun. Days like these when I was so tired, it didn't matter what I looked like. I didn't want to be late so I grabbed a granola bar on the way downstairs and ran out the door.

When the bus pulled up in front of the school I stepped out and was immediately greeted by Lilly.

"Oh my gosh, Miles! I'm so sorry I just left you hangin' last night. My mom came up when I was texting you and was all 'LILLY ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT'. Then she took my phone... So how did your night end up?" Lilly asked me while we walked into the school together then went to my locker.

"I don't know, it wasn't too great..." I told her.

"Wow Miles, thanks for that great description!" She said sarcastically. I guess I could tell her a little more.

"Well, you already knew Jake was drunk, then he tried to drive home. I had to fight him to give me the keys. He was being such an idiot! He could have killed someone trying to drive home drunk. It scares me to think about what he would have done if I wasn't there to take over." Lilly knew about my mom, so she understood where I was coming from.

"Yeah, it is scary... are you guys okay now?" She asked. I wasn't really sure.

"I don't think so. We didn't really talk." I told her. Then the warning bell rang. I slammed my locker and started to walk off the my first class, which was different from Lilly's. We are sophomores this year, and we haven't had many classes together since middle school.

"I'll talk to you at lunch!" I turned my head and yelled down the hallway to Lilly. Then I sat through all my morning classes, extremely bored. Even border than usual. God, sometimes I wish school wasn't needed, I already have a job!

At lunch time I sat down at the regular table with Lilly, her boyfriend Chris, Oliver, and his other friend Michael. Normally Jake was there too, but I noticed he was missing today... not that I was looking for him or anything. I was still a little angry with him.

"Where's Michael?" I asked once I noticed he was missing.

"He is in Kunckle's room taking a science make-up test." Oliver answered.

"Oh, I see." I said, then turned back to my food.

Lilly and Chris were known for being a 'Cutsie Couple'. They were always hugging or kissing or making goggly eyes. It was cute for a while, but when you trying to eat your lunch it peace, the goggly eyes can be quite annoying. I gave Oliver an annoyed glance and he rolled his eyes back.

"Lils, I'm going to go, bye!" I tell her, standing up to throw my lunch away.

"Yeah, uh-huh..." Lilly says, not paying attention. Oliver followed me out and we walked out of lunch early and went to my locker.

"I'm so sick of them! Doesn't Lilly get we were her friends first? Not Mr.-Oh-So-Perfect-Chris? She can't ignore us for that stuck-up loser! God." Oliver sighed, shoving his long shaggy hair out of his face. It looked like it hadn't been cut since middle school, but it was cute in his boyish way.

"Hmm, is someone a little bit jealous?" I mocked him. Although he would never admit it, I knew Oliver had a thing for Lilly.

"What?! No! No no no." Oliver denied, but it wasn't convincing.

"Alright, whatever you say Ollie-boy." The lunch bell rang and it was time for sixth period. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. Bye Miles." Oliver said, then walked off to his own locker.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. That was, until the final bell rang. I walked out of class to my locker so I could get the books I needed and my backpack. I put in the combo, but my locker wouldn't open. I put the combo in at least eight times. GOD! Why today? I looked down at the bottom of my locker and saw the sleeve of my coat jammed in the locker door.

"Damn," I mumbled, then went off to find the janitor so he could un-jam my locker. It took fifteen minutes to get my my locker unjammed and get all my stuff packed up, and by the time I was done, I missed my bus ride home. I guess I'm walking? This wouldn't be so bad. I used to walk home all the time in middle school. It gave me time to think. Plus, I knew the route like the back of my hand. Once I got to the end of the school's driveway, I saw a tall figure standing there. Getting closer I realized I knew them.

"Hey," Jake said quietly.

"Hey? How'd you know I was here?" I asked him, confused.

"Well I waited by your street for the bus to drop you off but when it didn't I figured you had decided to walk home." I decided I wasn't go to tell him I wasn't walking by choice.

"Why weren't you at school today? Too tired out from your partay?" I wasn't really caring if I hurt Jake's feelings. He didn't care that he hurt mine. I started walking towards my house faster, but Jake caught up. The way to my house was only about ten minutes.

"Miley stop. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else to tell you! I didn't plan on that night turning out like that." He tried to explain. No way was I going to let him off that easily.

"So you didn't plan on drinking. At all?" I said in my most unbelieving tone.

"I know your mad because I was drinking, and I can't say I'm sorry enough. I don't like it when I get like that. I can't help it," Jake said.

"Yeah you can, Jake. You can help it. No one forced those drinks you throat." I told him.

"I can't explain to you what I think when I'm taking the first drink. Then all the rest. I can't explain it but I don't like the feeling, and it makes me want to get rid of it more. So I drink more. I know it may not make sense to you, but thats how it is for me." Jake explained.

"Thats stupid, Jake, and I think you know it." I wasn't going to give in easily this time.

"Okay... what if..." Jake trailed off, thinking about what he really wanted to say. "What if I promise you I won't get drunk, or even drink, ever again... or until I turn twenty one?" Jake suggested. I thought about this for a second. I decided I would agree, because I really didn't want to fight with Jake. I like being with him.

"Okay... but you can't just promise. That doesn't mean a lot. You have to... you have to promise on someone's life." I told him, wanting this to be true. Jake laughed.

"Well, who's life?" He asked me. I had to think about this one.

"Umm, I don't know. Uh... just think of someone you care about a lot and promise on their life you won't get drunk again. Until its legal..." I said.

"Okay," Jake sighed and thought for a second. "I promise on Miley Stewart's life I will never drink again until I am of age." He said, holding both his palms up. Aww, he choose my life as the one he cared about? This was the side of Jake I loved. I smiled at him as I took his hand and walked with him the rest of the way home.

There we go! Kind of a boring chapter. Im sorry! I have this whole story planned out though on another paper so I know this isn't going to be more than six chapters. and this chapter did have a purpose. trust me! OMG! So who saw the commercial for next sunday's episode! I CAN NOT WAIT! I didn't think Jake would actually come back because disney channel always gets rid of characters and stuff, BUT HE IS! YESSSS! Ahh i can't wait. Please Review!! Anonymous are enabled!

**XOXO**

SHERRIE!


	3. Done Caring

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**A/N- the note at the bottom is important! please read it!**

**Party Like a Rockstar**

Chapter Three

Done Caring

After Jake dropped me off at my house, I went in the kitchen to get a snack for my study time. Dad still wasn't home and it was overly quiet here. I love having some quiet time, but this was too lonely. I couldn't wait until he came home!

My cell phone started vibrating on the counter, so I walked over to pick it up and looked at the caller ID; Jake. My heart skipped a beat. This had been happening ever since I met Jake in middle school and I loved the feeling. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles," Jake's smooth voice came on.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really."

"Oh... okay?" I was confused as to why he had called. We normally didn't talk on the phone too often.

"I just wanted to say thanks... for giving me another chance." Jake told me.

"No problem," I say easily. "I have to go do homework now though."

Jake did the lame couchnerdcough thing kids used to do in like fourth grade.

"Ha-ha very funny." I was smiling. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Miles," I hung up the phone and went to go study. After that I was pretty exhausted and went to bed early.

At lunch the next day I sat with Lilly, Oliver, Chris, Michael , and Jake.

"So what are you doing friday night?" I asked Jake, hoping we could hang out.

"Well... my old friend is having his seventh birthday party on Friday... and I was going to go." I could tell Jake was nervous about telling me his plans. Was he planning on breaking the promise? If I could be there, I'd know everything that was going on.

"I don't have to go though, you know?" He sounded disappointed.

"No! It's tally fine! Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Jake asked me.

"Yes. Positive." Jake grinned.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at nine on friday." I smiled back at Jake then got up to throw away the rest of my lunch. Jake caught up with me near the trash cans.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something." He said to me.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving in a half an hour to go shoot the last two episodes of season two, Zombie High. I'll be back on thursday." Today was tuesday, so he'd only be gone for like two days. That wasn't so bad.

I kissed Jake's cheek. "See you in two days." I smiled then went to my next class.

AT the end of the day on thursday I slammed my locker shut after putting away all my books. When I turned I realized someone was watching me with a bored expression on their face.

"Oliver?" I ask.

"Yes?" Oliver said with no expression in his voice.

"Whatsss up?" I asked him, knowing that he would have some kind of problem that he needed to tell me about.

"Well, since you asked... It's Lilly! She always has to rub it in that she's with Chris," Oliver wrinkled his nose in a disgusted way while saying Chris's name.

"Oliver, I don't think she's trying to bug you, she's just happy." I explained to him.

"Yeah- no. She's definitely rubbing it in." Oliver said confidently. I rolled my eyes while laughing.

"Oliver, don't ask for my help if your not going to take it." I chuckled.

"Well... I never technically asked for your help." He debated.

"Okay Ollie. I'm going home. Bye!" I patted his shoulder then brushed by him.

"Miley wait!" He whined,

"What?"

"Are you going to talk to Lilly for me?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied then walked off, I was pretty sure talking to Lilly wouldn't help much. She seemed pretty in love with Chris, but if it would make Oliver happy, I'd try,

The next day at lunch I got a table alone with Lilly so we could talk.

"So what'd you want to talk about Miles?"

"Well, it's about-" I stopped mid-sentence when I caught Lilly making goggly eyes with Chris from across the cafeteria.

"Lilly!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry Miley... What were you saying?"

"It's just maybe when you and Chris are around Oliver, you don't have to be so well, lovey dovey." I tried to explain nicely. My plan didn't seem to work, because Lilly looked a tad offended.

"No offense, but what's this have to do with you?" She asked me. I was trying to do this without telling Lilly that Oliver wanted me to because he liked her, but I don't think that would work, and I didn't want to get in a fight with her.

"Lilly, Oliver wanted me to talk to you about it. He thinks your trying to rub it in that your in a relationship thats well... not with him." I said, hoping she'd take the hint. Lilly wasn't expecting this, and I could tell by the look of surprise on her face.

"So you're saying what, exactly?" She asked.

"He likes you, Lilly." I told her. "He has for quite a while now." I informed my friend.

"Well I wish I would have known this two months ago." She sighed, looking sad.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Umm, I started going out with Chris about two months ago... to get over my crush... on Oliver. And now it's too late." She looked so sad! I wished there was something I could do.

"Aw Lil, I'm sorry. I would have told you before if I knew you felt the same way! But maybe it will work someday." I smiled, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe." The lunch bell rang and I went to through the rest of my classes that day, antsy about tonight the whole time. I hadn't really got to talk to Jake at school today, but we could hang out tonight.

At 8:00 I slipped on my Free People white lacy tank top and dark wash jeans. I left my hair in it's laid back brown waves and put on some light brown eyeliner.

Jake picked me up at nine on the dot. Once we arrived at the party, I instantly regretted agreeing to come tonight. The party just started and it was already out of control.

"Come on, let's dance." Jake smiled at me then pulled me out on the dance floor. I let go and had a fun time dancing with him. We danced for a while. I was having fun, but Jake didn't seem like he was having as much fun as he did at the last party.

"I, uh... I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Jake said as he walked off to the bathroom. When he came back to dance with me, he seemed have loosened up and had more fun. We danced for about five more minutes when Jake said he had to go to the bathroom again. I was a little suspicious, didn't he just go? THis happened two more times. Maybe he had a bladder problem? I didn't think that was the case though.

"But Jake, you just went..." I said, but he was already off to the 'bathroom'. When he came back the last time, I leaned in to kiss his lips. Surely, his breathe tasted like alcohol. I groaned and shoved him away from me. I ran out the door and stood on the front lawn. It was storming out. Damn! Why'd he have to be so stupid?

After being outside for less than two minutes, Jake barged through the front door, stumbling outside. As he walked close to me, I backed away as far as possible. I did not want to be near him right now, at all.

"Get away from me, Jake." I yelled, my voice coming out surprisingly low. I hugged my shoulders. I was soaked and it the rain was freezing. Thankfully it was dark out, so no one could see through my soaking wet white tank top.

"What's wrong with you, Miley?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you do. So, how many have you had, Jake?" I questioned him, and by the look on his face he could tell I was angry.

"I don't know what your talking about," He still played dumb. God! If I could kill someone right now, it'd be Jake. The drunk, lying, not trust-worthy boyfriend standing in front of me. Make that Ex-boyfriend.

"Just stop Jake. I know your bathroom trips weren't just to the bathroom. You know, unless they installed a bar in the bathroom. In that case, it'd be your dream come true!" I said sarcastically. The sarcasm always seemed to come out when I was angry.

"Don't be like this Miles..." He pleaded.

"You don't get to call me Miles, and I'll be however I damn well want to be!" Jake just stared at his feet without saying a word.

"You lied! You broke the promise and you lied Jake! I trusted you!" I didn't like the way my voice came out; sad and hurt.

"I don't get why this means so much to you! Drinking isn't a big deal! You have to get over it!" He yelled at me. I hate that whenever it's my turn to get mad, Jake gets mad too! God, jerk!

"You want to know why it matters so much Jake?!" I screamed. I didn't care that there were people staring out the windows of the house at the scene. I was too angry to care. "My mom was killed by a drunk driver. See? I've already lost one person I cared about to drinking and I'm not going to do it again. So you know what? I'm done. I'm done caring about you!" I yelled at him as the tears fell down my cheeks. I had only told Lilly and Oliver about my mom, and this wasn't how I planned on telling Jake.

He moved closer to me and tried to rub my shoulder in a comforting way. I backed up as fast as possible.

"Miley... I'm sor-" He tried.

"Forget about it. I'm done with you." Jake watched as I walked away down the street. The tears were flowing freely down my face, but mixed in with the rain you couldn't even tell. I was a soaking mess.

I wasn't really sure where I was or where I was going, but if I really needed a ride I could always call Lilly or Oliver. Right now I just needed to be alone. Suddenly I found thoughts popping into my mind.

How's Jake going to get home? What if he gets hurt?

But I quickly pushed them away. I wasn't going to care about him anymore.

Thanks for the reviews for chapters one and two! They were great!

So there's chapter three. Hope you liked it. In like one day I am going on vacation for a week, and then straight from vacation I go to my dad's house. I don't see him often so I probably won't be using the computer there. FOR THE BET, if I don't post the sequel before I leave, it will definitely be up when I get back. It's called Back to Normal. Thanks for reading, and please review!

**XOXO**

SHERRIE.


	4. Savior

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Party Like A Rockstar**

Chapter Four

My Savior

After being alone for a while in the rain on friday night, I decided to call Oliver for a ride home. When he arrived I was standing in the rain, hugging my body and shivering. I quickly got into his car and turned up the heat. It was nice to be in a comfortable place.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Oliver asked as he patted my back, being a concerned friend.

"I think I'll be fine." I said, wiping away the final tears. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," He waved it off, then started driving off towards my house. I thanked him again and went inside to my warm bed. I was grateful to have a friend as good as Oliver. I didn't sleep well at all that night. When I finally stopped sobbing, I wasn't tired. I got up and watched tv downstairs all night.

The next day Lilly called and said she was getting sick of spending so much time with Chris. I agreed to go to the mall with her. It gave me time to tell her everything that happened the previous night. I had missed hanging out and having girl time with Lilly. Ever since she started going out with Chris it was like when she went out with Matt in middle school all over again. Well, except for the fact that he wasn't cheating on her. I think?

On sunday I just hung around the house and did the rest of my home work. It was a boring, chill day. Jake called thirteen times, all of which I ignored. After the sixth call I had turned my ringer to silent. I wasn't ready to talk to him, and I wasn't sure if I ever would be.

I got dressed for school on monday, still half asleep. I had a hard time getting to sleep that night, and I finally went down at about two. I got in bed at eleven, but for those three hours I couldn't stop thinking. I couldn't help but worry about Jake. He had been in my thoughts all weekend. I wanted him to get home safely. I missed him. Could I have loved him? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I didn't want it to end that soon. I cursed myself for thinking like that. Jake lied to me. He hurt me.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out some comfy jeans and light pink zip up. My long brown hair good wavy and down, so I just left it that way.

The period before lunch, period four, was when I saw Jake for the first time since the fight. I was walking to period four when we pasted each other in the hallway. He was in front of me, touching the back of his head like he was uncomfortable, which made sense because I was giving him my iciest glare. I had to stay strong. Jake seemed like he was going to say something but instead he gave me a small smile like, please forgive me? Forget I hurt you? Still glaring, I smirked meanly and brushed by him.

"Miley..." I heard Jake say quietly, but staying strong, I ignored him and kept on walking.

When I sat down at lunch Lilly, Chris, Oliver, and Michael were all already there. Lilly and Chris seemed to be arguing while Oliver and Michael watched and listened looking very intrigued. I sat down next to Michael and across from Oliver.

"Guys, what's going on?" I whispered to them.

Oliver put his pointer finger to his lips. "Shh!" And then gave me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and then nudged Michael, hoping he would give me the scoop.

"Lilly and Chris. They're having a 'Lover's Quarrel," He chuckled. I glanced over at Oliver as he watched with a smile, seeming genuinely happy about this. I ripped off a little piece of my bed roll and threw it at his head, having good aim.

"What was that for?" He whispered. I gave him a knowing look. He shrugged his shoulders not caring, and tuned back into the conversation. I decided to tune in myself.

"What so mad at me for not hanging out with you EVERY day of MY weekend?" Lilly whispered yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't constantly ditching me I wouldn't care so much!" Chris snapped, whisper-yelling back.

"What do you mean _ditching you? _When have I ever ditched you?" Lilly asked, looking utterly confused.

"You always do! To have your little movie nights" Thats where he added some funny looking hand wiggling gestures, "with Oliver!" When he said this, Lilly's face turned from confused to understanding.

"Oooh I see. Your jealous!" She cooed, still trying to whisper. This was getting pretty entertaining.

"So what if I am? I have a right to be. You spend more time with him then you do with me!" He yelled. Lilly looked hurt now. She didn't know what to say. Oliver looked happy about Chris's last statement.

"I'm done, Lilly. I thought I could ignore it, but it seems clear to me that recently you'd rather be with anyone than me." Chris said, then angrily left the table. Lilly looked shocked, but Shockingly not so sad.

"You okay Lil?" Oliver asked gently. He rubbed her back in a friendly way.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Thanks Ollie." She smiled at him and then they continued to talk. I tuned out again to let them have some time and turned back to Michael.

"Well that was an entertaining lunch..." I said to him, starting up some conversation.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied. Michael smiled at me.

"Listen Miley, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I was so surprised that he asked. I would have never expected something like this from Michael.

"I, um..." I thought for a second, not sure what to say. As I looked into his eyes that sparkled with hope, I didn't want to crush him. I couldn't say no. And besides, he wasn't too bad looking. I liked the way his light blue polo made his eyes pop. "Sure. I'd loved to."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00." I nodded okay and he was about to leave when he turned back to me, "Miley?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is Jake going to kill me for this?" He seriously looked like he would be scared of Jake.

"Uh... no. I'll deal with it. It's fine." I smiled reassuringly, and he continued on his walk out of the cafeteria.

When I got home from school, Daddy was there standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms, so happy to see him.

"Why hello darlin'," He smiled warmly at me. It felt good to have him back.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"Well, longer than I expected, but good." He grinned and hugged me again. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him. "How has your week been?" He asked.

Should I tell him all thats happened? Yes? No? Yes? No. I wasn't going to. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him... or get me grounded. "It was great."

"Thats good honey." He said.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go get my studying done." I smiled.

"That's my girl! But you better be done by six." He must have seen the puzzled look on my face. "I'm making us dinner."

"Okay, sounds good." I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to my room. I got all my home work done, had dinner with my Dad while we caught up with each other, then went upstairs and got on the computer. I signed online, hoping Lilly would be on.

**SmileyMiley has signed on. (8:36)**

**Jakesthename: **Miley?

**SmileyMiley: **No.

**SmileyMiley has singed off. (8:36:46) **

No would answer anything had to say. Do you forgive me? No. Are you okay? No. I'm sorry. No. Okay so maybe the last one didn't work so well, but whatever.

Tuesday's classes pasted quickly with only a few awkward glances and run-ins with Jake. I ignored him each time, and each time he tried to talk to me. Before I knew it, it was 6:30 on tuesday night and I was in the middle of getting ready for my date with Michael. I wasn't sure where we were going so I went casual. I wore a white, knee length spaghetti strap sun dress, which had little eyelet patterns imprinted to the material. I put on light brown eyeliner, a dash of mascara, and a little blush to add color to my cheeks. As I was curling my eyelashes, my cell phone vibrated off the bathroom counter into the sing.

1 New Text. I clicked Read Now.

To: Miley

From: Jake

Miley please, give me another chance?

I had ignored quite a few of these texts, so I decided to answer this one.

To: Jake

From: Miley

No.

Just like the IM. I hope that would clear things up for him. I went downstairs and saw my dad in the living room. Damn! I had gotten so used to him being gone I had forgotten to ask him about this date!

"Hey bud, where you goin' all dressed up like that?" He asked in his thick southern accent.

"A date?" I said, asking for approval.

"On a school night?" He said, shaking his head. I gave him the puppy-pout. "Not the puppy face! Fine, fine. But don't think this will be a regular thing!" He agreed, being the old softy I knew he was.

Just then the door bell rang. "Bye Miles, have a good time."

"Thanks, bye daddy!" I answered the door, seeing Michael standing there in a nice outfit with flowers.

"For you." He handed me the flowers.

"Why thank you," I smiled and took the flowers do the kitchen table and went back to the door. He took my hand and led me out to his car. It was kind of a weird feeling to be holding hands with someone who wasn't Jake, but this was expected, seeing as I was on a date. Whoa, that sounds weird.

"You look beautiful tonight." Michael was watching me from the side as he drove down the road.

"Your not looking too bad yourself," I told him. That wasn't completely a lie. He was kind of cute. Not hot like Jake, but cute in a baby or puppy kind of way.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I had to think of something to say. "So, uh, where exactly are we going?" Michael never told me anything about our plans.

"I thought I'd take you to one of my favorite Italian restaurants." He grinned.

"Sounds great." I turned back to look at the window until we finally arrived at the restaurant. Michael got out of the car then ran over to my side, opening my door to let me out.

"Milady..." He said, gesturing with his hand. Cheesy much? I took his hand anyway, and let him lead me inside to our table.

"Here we are." Michael said as he pulled out my chair for me. When I sat down, he pushed me in. He sat down in his own chair after that.

"Hello, how are you doing this fine evening? I'm Katharine and I'll be your server for the night." A pretty blonde and tall waitress told us as she placed our menus in front of us.

"Thanks," We said as she walked away. We ordered our drinks and food, and talked while we waited. Right as our food arrived, I heard my phone making a quiet vibrating sound from my purse.

"I'm sorry, one second." I said as I reached into my purse. As I read the screen I automatically knew I shouldn't even look at it, but I couldn't help myself.

To: Miley

From: Jake

Milhy. I nded ur help. Pease/

After decoded this message, I rolled my eyes. Why did Jake expect me to help him? I snapped the phone shut and threw it in my purse.

"Everything okay?" Michael asked, obviously noticing my mood change.

"Yep. Dandy." I put on a fake smile. Why couldn't Jake just give up? Didn't he realize he was just hurting me more? Couldn't he just let me be?

"How's your food?" Michael asked.

"Oh, its great! Thanks for bringing me here, it's very nice." That wasn't a lie. This place _was _very nice. All the waiter's walked around with a fancy white cloth over one bent arm and they wore black and white suites and ties. All the people dinning here were dressed very fancy also. The restaurant was beautiful.

"It's my pleasure." He leaned in for a kiss. Oh god! A kiss? I don't know if I was ready for a kiss, but leaned in anyway. He did bring me here to this nice place. I at least owed him one kiss. I was still dreading it as we were a centimeter away. Michael was a nice guy and all, it's just that I would never think of him in _that way. _He was more like the brotherly type. He was inching closer and closer...

_This is the life, hold on tight and -_

"Oh I'm so sorry, just one second!" I apologized, secretly loving the person who decided to call me at this lovely moment. I guess on forgot to turn the ringer off on calls. As I looked at the screen I think I should take that back. Flashing on the phone was a picture of Jake I had taken when we just started going out. I debated whether I should answer it or not. It would get me a moment away from Michael. But then again, I would have to talk to Jake. What if he was in trouble? Maybe I should answer it. I could just hang up if he seemed okay. A moment away from Michael's kiss... that made the final decision.

"What?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Mi-miley. I neeeed your he-lp." He slurred. Oh my god. Was he drunk again? I groaned. I glanced at my clock. 9:38? Already? That dinner went by fast. Could Jake be at a party?

"With what, Jake?" I snapped, clearly irritated. Michael looked at me hesitantly but I flashed him a fake smile, trying to say it would be fine.

"Ca-can you plick me up?" He asked. Plick? If I wasn't so angry that would have made me laugh.

"Why would I do that for you?" I said meanly.

"Miley pleaseee. The pa-thing I'm at got copped out. I need a riide. I don't know who else to call." He sounded desperate.

"So your calling me because the _party _is over?" How stupid can one boy get?

"Just please...?" He begged. Even if I was mad, I didn't want him to get hurt.

Silence. "Where are you?" I heard him sigh in relief on the other end.

"Sa-same as last time," He said. I sighed, a little mad at myself now, for caving.

"Alright. I'm coming now." I dropped my phone into my purse and stood up.

"I'm really, really sorry but I have to go." I told Michael as he stood up too. He looked pretty disappointed. "It's in emergency." I added.

"Okay then. I had a great time with you, Miley. Maybe we could reschedule?" He said.

"Yes, definitely." Not. This was a boring, boring date. "See you." I kissed his cheek then left. He sat back down to finish eating.

I went to the parking lot and looked for my car. Where the hell was it? I thought about it for a second then slapped my head. I didn't bring my car! "Damn it." I cursed under my breathe. Now how was I going to get to the party? I walked back into the restaurant.

"Back so soon?" Michael smiled.

"Oh no," I laughed. "I... I don't have a car here." I told him.

"I could give you a ride?" He offered. The last thing I wanted was to be in a car with Michael and Jake at the same time.

"Uh thats okay. I'll just get a taxi." I said, hoping I wouldn't really have to get one. I wasn't even sure how.

"Oh no, no. Take my car. I can stop by your house and pick it up tomorrow." He said, handing me the keys. Yes! Plan worked. He was too much of a gentlemen to let me walk. He really was a nice guy.

"Thank you so much Michael." I said, hugging him. I pulled away, kissed his cheek then left.

I drove Michael's nice car down to the house I was at with Jake the other night. Thankfully I remembered the way and got there soon. As I pulled in front of the house Jake was sitting outside the house which looked empty and abandoned now. There was trash covering the front lawn and broken beer bottles everywhere. Jake opened the door and got in the car.

I glanced at him from he side. Yep, definitely drunk. He even smelled like he was drunk. Gross. He was slumped against the side of the door. Was he too trashed to even notice this wasn't my car? Or my dads?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked quietly, after sitting in the silence for a while. I nodded my head no. I was afraid if I tried to speak to him, I'd start sobbing, or screaming. Not sure which one.

After more silence, I decided to let it all out.

"How could you do this AGAIN?" I yelled at him, furious.

"I-" Jake started.

"NO! I'm not done! I told you why it means so much to me! I told you I was done with you! So why did you call me?!? Why couldn't you call one of the other people that loves you?! I screamed at him, mad that he brought me back into this mess when I told him I was done.

"You love me?" He asked in a small voice, glancing over at me. Opps, that wasn't supposed to come out. Ever.

"Shut up." I snapped. I could see he was smiling from the side. It irritated me even more.

"Stop smiling, Jake! I'm serious. I told you I was done with this! I told you how much it hurt me... and you just keep doing it!" I shouted at him. The tears I had felt burning in my eyes were now cascading down my cheeks.Why can't he just leave me alone!

"Miley, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"Honestly, Jake. Just stop. Okay? Stop," I tried to sound firm, hating that my voice came out wimpery and weak. I could feel Jake watching me for a couple seconds, then he turned and slumped back into his chair, rubbing his face.

"You look nice," He sucked up. It wasn't going to work. "Where were you tonight?" He asked. Maybe this would hurt him like he hurt me.

"I was on a date." I said, unfazed. I kept my eyes on the road.

"W-with who?" Jake questioned, sounding worried and confused. Maybe now he realized he's actually going to loose me. I didn't answer him anymore. I didn't want to talk to him... until I had to.

"Where am I taking you?" I asked, no emotion at all in my voice.

"Here's fine." I stopped the car and he got out. We where right in front of the beach which was about two seconds away from my house, literally. I got out of the car too. When Jake was standing out in the moon light, I could see he had been crying too, not that he'd ever admit to it.

"Are you going home?" I asked him. Jake shook his head no and started to walk down further to the beach. After a second I followed him. What do you mean, no? You can't sleep at the beach!" I exclaimed.

He turned around quickly to face me. "Why would it matter to you?!" He snapped. Ouch. I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see through the darkness.

"It doesn't." I answered, even though it did. I was about to turn around and leave him there, but something in my head just wouldn't let me. I couldn't believe what I was about to do...

There's chapter four for you! haha. That was originally meant to be two different chapters but I made an extra long on instead. I hope you liked it! I left in on like a semi- cliffhanger. haha. Well thanks for all the great reviews! And this story is really close to being over.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It will make me update a WHOLE lot faster, seeing as I normally take forever. (sorry!)

**XOXO**

**SHERRIE.**


	5. Mall Time!

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Party Like A Rockstar**

Chapter Five

Mall Time!

"I'm staying with you." I said to Jake. He looked surprised. Oh crap, what did I just do? Dad would kill me if he found out I spent the night at the beach... with Jake. Jake just nodded and then walked a little closer before settling down in the sand. I stayed where I was to call my dad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Daddy, it's me." I said.

"How bud, how's your date going?" He asked. This is where the lying comes in...

"It was good, but I'm with Lilly now, she and Chris just broke up dad." I said, trying hard to sound sad. "Can I stay with her tonight?"

"Oh I don't know it's a school night..." He sighed.

"Dad! I'm trying to be a good friend! Lilly's a mess!" I pleaded.

"Fine, but you better be at school on time tomorrow morning. No skipping." He said sternly.

"Thanks Dad! See ya tomorrow," I told him, then hung up the phone. When I turned to walk back to Jake I saw him watching me. He quickly turned away when I looked over at him. I walked over and sat about a foot away form Jake. It was silent for a few minutes, making it a little bit awkward.

"Why'd you do it, Jake?" I asked him seriously. He waited for a couple seconds, looking like he was searching for an answer.

"...I don't really know why." He answered. Lie! That was such a lie. Why is it so hard for him to tell the truth?

"I know you know why you did it." After I said this Jake looked a tad confused. Maybe it was the drunkenness. I tried again. "Just tell me the truth. I know you did it for a reason."

"I... I guess I did do it for a reason. I was upset about what was going on with us. I got invited to the party, so I went. I thought it would take my mind off everything but at the party you were the only thing I could think about. I was sick of it... I just wanted to get away. I'm sorry, Miley. I couldn't handle loosing the one person I really, truly care about. I know this has all been my fault." Jake said, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. "Miley, I-I can't loose you." His confession softened me up a little bit, although I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know if I was ready to forgive him yet.

"Yeah, Jake, it was all your fault. You know, you can't turn to that every time you have a problem. Do you get that?" I told him, shaking my head. I didn't wait for his answer though. "And... I don't want you to loose me either." I confessed, then turned away. I didn't want him to see my pink cheeks as I admitted that, even if it was dark out. I wanted to be done fighting with him, so I didn't say anything else. I took off my sweater and made it into a pillow, then laid down in the sand with my head on it. The sand was actually quite comfortable. We laid there in the silence for a while. I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Over the next half an hour I felt Jake try and sneak closer to me. Oddly, it didn't bother me, I thought it was kind of cute in a way. He wanted to be close to me. About another half an hour later, I was still awake, but Jake thought I was asleep. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled himself close to me. Once again, I oddly didn't mind. It was comforting, not to mention he was keeping me warm.

After a while, I was finally half asleep but I heard Jake whispering to me. "I love you, Miley. I'm so sorry for everything." He whispered into my hair. My mouth curled into a smile. When did he become so sweet?

I was so confused the next morning. Why were there annoying chirping birds in my room? When did my room become so bright? Aah, the light! I snuggled my face deeper to block the light out. Then I realized I was snuggling into Jake's arm. I quickly sat up. It all flooded back into my mind. Jake said he loved me. I slept at the beach. The fight before. I moved away from Jake a little and pulled my legs up to my chest while looking at the pretty blue ocean. It looked beautiful underneath the morning sun. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my cell, checking the time.

Shit! It was 9:43! We were so late to school! "Jake! Jake wake up!" I shoved his arm. He looked confused also as he sat up. "We're late, let's go!"

"Hu-late for what?" He asked.

"School." Duh! Jake didn't look too enthused.

"School? Do we really have to go?" He asked.

"Yes!" I answered like it was so obvious. But then I thought about it. I didn't have any clothes to change into. Imagine what Micheal would think if I walked into school with the same dress I wore the night before. And me and Jake being late at the same time? People would get suspicious. I don't think Daddy will find out. He wouldn't expect that from me. I've always been the goody-two shoes type. This once I could make an exception.

I looked over at Jake's face. He looked so sad and lost. He needed someone. His parents weren't much of parents. They were more like his managers. He didn't really have anyone. I couldn't turn him down anymore. Even if it made me feel like I was giving in, I had to do it. He needed me.

"Actually, who needs school?!" I smiled at him and laughed. He looked surprised by my kindness towards him. It was cute. "Want to skip with me?"

Jake waited for a second. "You want to spend a whole day, with me?" He asked clearly confused. He hadn't even smiled yet. Jake really was afraid he was going to lose me. I walked over and hugged him tightly. He was so surprised by this he didn't even hug back at first. When he did, it just made me feel more guilty. He held me so tight I knew it would kill him if I wasn't here for him, he wouldn't have anyone.

"I love you too, Jake." I said quietly, smiling. When I pulled away I saw that he was smiling too. A look of realization came to his face.

"You were awake last night, weren't you?" He asked me.

"Uh... yeah, I was." Jake was blushing now too, and he scratched the back of his head, which was what he usually did when things were uncomfortable for him.

"Well, that's kind of embarrassing." He looked around, not meeting my eyes.

"No, I thought it was sweet." I smiled at him, and he finally looked at my face. I decided to get off that subject. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. He looked relieved.

"It's up to you." Jake smiled. I took his hand and we walked to Michael's car. He wouldn't be back to pick it up until after school so I figured it be okay to use it for a while longer.

"Can we go to the mall?" I did the puppy face, expecting a no from him. Jake usually hates the mall. He gets attacked by fans at the malls.

"If thats what you want, sure." I smiled and pecked his cheek then started the car and drove off to the mall. We had already been to H&M, Macy's, and basically every shoe store, when we were in Forever 21. I was looking at a cute top when we heard someone yell, "Hey Ladies! It's Jake Ryan!"

"Oh god, lets go!" I said, pulling his arm into one of the changing rooms with me. The Purple Hat group of older ladies was trying to get Jake. What they were doing in Forever 21, I had no clue, but I do know that the dressing rooms there are very small.

"Thanks," He sighed. "This is why I hate the mall."

"Sorry I made you come." I told him. I looked up and noticed how close we were. I could feel his breathing and he could feel mine. Jake was staring into my blue eyes, as I drowned into his gorgeous green ones. I put my hands on his strong shoulders as he leaned down and his lips met mine. "I've missed you." I told him. It'd been a while since we kissed.

"I've missed you more." He said as he backed me up so I was touching the wall of the dressing room and he pressed his body against mine. I moved my hands to his waist and his played with my hair. It was getting deeper-

Knock. Knockknockknock. "One person per room." A snotty voice from outside said. I quickly pulled away, embarrassed and blushing.

"You can stay in here, I'll check if its clear out there." I walked out of the room, getting a dirty look from the lady working the dressing rooms. I smiled to throw her off guard then checked around the store. No purple hats. No one really. It was a school day after all, so there weren't many kids here.

I peeked my head back in the dressing room where Jake was sitting on the floor. "It's all clear." I told him, then extended a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," He said as we walked out of the store. It was now 3:00 and probably time to go home. School was ending soon and my dad would expect me home. As we walked out of the mall, Jake took my hand and intertwined our fingers, smiling at them.

"You know? I don't hate the mall so much anymore..." He said smiling.

I chuckled, knowing what he meant but deciding to use it against him. "Fantastic! Now we can come all the time, shopping buddy. And how do you feel about getting our nails done? Next saturday, okay?!" I joked.

Jake laughed along and nudged my shoulder. Then his face grew serious. "Miley, I can't tell you how much it means to me that your giving me another chance." He told me.

"If you screw up again, you don't get another chance, Jake. This is the last one." I told him. Just as serious as he was. I was afraid of getting hurt again. Jake must've read my mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you again, I swear." He held his hands up, promising me.

"Good. I have my people ya know? They'll take care of you if you do..." I winked. Jake didn't notice I was kidding and looked seriously scared. "Kidding!" I added. He let out the breath he was holding in.

"Phew, you scared me there." Jake said and I giggled. "Come on, let's go home." I linked my arm through his and walked back out to the car. I dropped him off at his house and then drove to mine. When I got there, Dad was waiting in the kitchen, looking angry.

"Hey Daddy!" I smiled, trying to act like I didn't notice his anger.

"Miley. I got a call from your school today. Would you like to explain to me why you weren't at school?" He said sternly.

"I- I..." I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Don't even think about lying to your father!" He said. Too late...

"Lilly's mom offered to take us shopping! She wouldn't let me say no! Lilly needed it." I explained. By his face I could Dad wasn't believing it.

"Hmm, could I call Lilly's mom about this?" He questioned.

"...Sure!" I smiled nervously.

"Miley, cut the crap. I went on a morning run and saw you at the beach with Jake. How could you be so irresponsible!?" He exploded.

"I, uh... I don't-" I tried. Oh god. He'd seen us?

"Your grounded." He said, looking disappointed in me. Ooh how I hated that look. He knew me so well... "How long, you ask? Two weeks." Great. Now that I'm back with Jake I get grounded.

"Okay dad. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." I told him.

"No, it won't." I walked away and went up to my room. Normally this grounding would have me down so much, but now I was thinking that it was worth it. I got to spend time with Jake, and we got back together. It would all be fine... even if I can't hang out with Jake for two whole weeks. Ugh...

Guys I would just like to say sorry. I planned on posting this soo much earlier, but I couldn't get it right. I have two other saved full chapters of completely different ways this could have gone. If you don't like this I could replace it with one of the others. Really. I hoped you liked it though. Thanks to your reviews I think this is the fastest I've ever updated anything! They were great, I appreciate it muchoooo! haha.

--The next chapter is the last one, unless anyone wants to give me ideas to make it longer. But I think it's only going to have one more chapter.

More people added this to alerts/favorites than reviewed. If your going to alert/favorite it, please just take two more seconds to review! Pretty please? I'll update quicker!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks!**

**XOXO **

**Sherrie.**


	6. Don't be mad

I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Party Like A Rockstar**

Chapter Six

Don't be mad.

Later that night Micheal called, then came and picked up his car. Dad let me talk to him for 35 seconds. No more. But truthfully, that was fine with me.

The next morning when my alarm clock went off, I ignored it. A half an hour later, Dad came in my room and took off my covers.

"Get up! You aren't missing school again!" He yelled at me.

"But Daddy, I'm grounded." I said innocently. I didn't want to go to school. School is annoying.

"Don't be smart with me. Get up, your going to school." He said then walked out. Damn, I guess I have to get ready. Dad drove me to school because I was late, and I got there half way through first period. I think I feel asleep, because before I knew it the bell was ringing and it was time for the next class. No one caught me though, so it was all good.

I went to the bathroom during second period and Lilly was in there too.

"Hey, Miles. How was your date last night?" Lilly asked me while washing her hands. I was sitting on the bathroom counter, swinging my feet.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, seriously curious. I hadn't talked to her since like yesterday before lunch.

"Well Micheal called Oliver to find out directions to your house, then Oliver told me." Lilly explained.

"Ohh, well it was okay I guess. Michael's just a little, uh boring." I told her, "Wait, you were with Oliver last night?" I asked. They usually only hung out on weekends, and I was usually invited...

"Well, yeah," Lilly blushed. Ooh I needed more info!

"Alone??" I cooed.

"Okay Miley... don't tell anyone else, but Oliver and I are going out... I think." Lilly was turning pink as she jumped up and sat next to me on the counter, her blonde curls bouncing. I gasped.

"You think?" I asked, confused.

"Well, he came over with comfort movies and food to help me wallow over Chris, but then we ended up making out on the couch instead..." Lilly was clearly embarrassed.

"This is soo great Lils! You guys can finally be together! Awe, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her and squealed.

"Thanks. So what's going on with you and Jake?" She said in a sympathetic voice.

"Well... " I told Lilly the whole story about Jake and I.

"Awe, thats great! Now we can go on like, double dates and stuff!" She said very excitedly.

"Yeah... but you know, when you were with Chris and I was with Jake, we still didn't do that." I told her.

"Yeah, but you see, you actually like Oliver!" She told me and I laughed. I guess I wasn't too good at covering up my _loooovvee_ for Chris... sense the sarcasm?

"Yeah, your right. We should. Except for that I'm grounded for two weeks." I told her.

"What? Why?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I skipped school yesterday to go to the mall with Jake." I informed her.

"Well your lucky, my mom would ground me for like, ever, if I did that!" She said seriously. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Shoot, we better get back to class. See ya at lunch." I said good-bye and then we both went back to class. I walked up to my second hour teacher and handed him the bathroom pass back when he gave me an uncertain eye.

"Where have you been? I signed you out fifteen minutes ago." He whispered quietly while the rest of the class continued on taking notes.

"Uhh, girl problems?" I told him, then swiftly when back to my seat. The guy teachers never seemed to have anything to say about that one.

At lunch I sat with the regular group, minus Chris (thank god). Lilly and Oliver were being all flirty, so I had my attention on Jake until Micheal came and sat down.

"Hey Miley," He said smiling at me. "Hey Jake," He said warmly.

"Hey Micheal." I said. Jake just glared, so I nudged him under the table.

"Micheal." He said through gritted teeth. Looks like somebody is a little jealous! I turned my attention away from Micheal and back to Jake.

"So did you get in any trouble?" I asked him, referring to how we skipped class.

"No. My parents weren't even home. I doubt they would have cared anyway..." Jake said, sounding a little bit disappointed. Did he want to get in trouble? I guess he just wanted to be noticed by them. I rubbed his back gently, feeling bad for him. "Did you get in trouble?" He asked me.

"Oh yes. I'm grounded for two weeks." I sighed. "Dad would never let me off easy for something like that. It sucks."

"At least he noticed you. My parents wouldn't notice if I moved across the country... Until they need more of my money." Jake sighed. I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek. Poor Jake! "But whatever, I don't care." Jake said, trying to be happy. I felt so bad for him!

"Well, wanna go on a date?" I asked him, "In two weeks?" I grinned and Jake laughed.

"Sure, my darling." Jake joked and kissed me lightly. Micheal coughed and I pulled away.

"Oh, sorry Micheal." I said blushing.

"So why did you go on a date with me, Miley?" He asked bluntly.

"Well uh, I thought it was over with Jake. I really am sorry, I hope we can still be friends?" I said, feeling like a player. I really didn't mean to hurt Micheal.

"Yeah, me too!" Micheal said, acting like he hadn't just been hurt by me. His perfectness was actually oddly annoying.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you grounded." Jake whispered to me. I turned to face him

"It's not your fault, remember it was my idea to go to the mall." I said.

"Yeah... it kinda was." Jake joked and I back handed his chest. "Want a ride home today?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." I smiled at him, and we both got up to throw our trash away. As we were walking out of the cafeteria I stopped him and put my hands on his forearms, jumping up for a second.

"Ohmigod! I forgot to tell you! Guess what?!" Since no one really guesses anymore when you say 'Guess what?' I just continued... "Lilly and Oliver got together!" I squealed while jumping un enthusiastically. Jake just stared at me.

"Come on, get excited!" I told him.

"Uh, yay!" He said, then tried to jump up and down like I had been doing. I punched his arm.

"Gosh, your such a boy." I rolled my eyes and we went out to our lockers.

I finished up the days boring classes, then went outside to wait by Jake's car. His locker was on the other end of school, so I always got out before him. When he came out about five minutes later, I was leaning against the hood of his car, trying to find something entertaining on my cell phone to do. I quickly snapped it shut when I saw him coming.

"WHERE have you BEEN?" I snapped.

"What, sor-" Jake apologized, clearly scared that I was actually mad.

"Chill, Jake." I laughed. "That was a joke!"

"Ha ha. Very funnyyy, Miles." He smiled.

I batted my eyelashes at him. "Ooh Jakey, what ever can I do to make it up to you?" I said breathlessly. Jake responded my putting his hands on my hips and bringing his body against mine. He kissed me hard as one and traveled down my side and into the back pocket of my jeans. The other stayed on my hip. I rested my hands on his chest. It went on for a few minutes until I pushed myself off the car and pushed Jake away.

"I have to get home, I'm grounded, remember?" I sighed, then got into the car. Jake walked over and got into his side. As we rode home, Jake left one hand on the wheel and he rested the other on my leg. I had him drop me off in the street in front of my house, so Dad wouldn't know I had been with him. I wasn't sure if I'd get in trouble for that, so I wouldn't take any chances.

"Thanks for the ride," I kissed his cheek then got out of the car. As I walked into the living room I sat down next to my Dad on the couch.

"Hey bud, how was school?" He must've forgiven me for that morning.

"It was good." I told him smiling.

"Listen Miles, I had scheduled a Hannah concert for this friday night, but since your grounded-" I cut him off. No way would I let down all the fans! Plus, I didn't want to be home and bored on friday night with nothing to do.

"No Daddy! Please don't cancel it! Hannah didn't do anything wrong! Miley did! Miley's grounded! Please! Don't make Hannah let down all her fans!" I whined then wrapped my arms around him, trying to soften him up.

"But a grounding is a grounding, Miley." He said strictly.

"No Dad! Please, please, pleaseee!" I begged him.

"Okay! Okay," He gave in. "BUT, only if you promise you will never ever do anything like this again? And the rest of your Miley grounding still stays the same. No visitors, no going out. Except school." He held out his hand for a deal. I shook it.

"Thank you SO much, Dad." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I then ran up to my room and picked out an outfit for friday night.

Friday night came before I knew it. I had already sung six of my newest songs, and I decided to end the concert with one of my older favorites.

Uh oh

There you go again

Talkin' cinematic

Yeah you!

Your charming

You got everybody starstruck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obvious, instead of me

But ge a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song (yeah)

yeah,yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in you voice

Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her

La,La

I'll be actin' through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

show the names

Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And were together,it's for real,now playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like somethin' more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

My fans cheered as I left the stage and went back to my dressing room. Daddy told me he had to deal with some things, and that'd he be back to get me in a half and hour. I was laying on the amazingly comfy dressing room couch when someone knocked on the door.

I groaned, not wanting to get up. "Coming!" I said, looking through the peep hole. Jake? Thats kind of weird, him and Hannah haven't talked for like a few months. Last time they talked, Jake had called me to get advice on how to ask out me. Haha, thats kind of weird.

"Jake!" I squealed, giving him a quick hug. "Come on in!" I said excitedly. I noticed Jake looking at me a little weirdly. Oh god. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. My girlfriend was busy tonight so I came to your concert. Just wanted to see how you were doing?" He asked, sitting down on the chair across from my couch.

"Oh so I'm second to your girlfriend now, Jake?" I, being Hannah, joked and Jake laughed. "But I'm doing good, how are you doing?" I asked him. Okay... he was doing that weird dazed face again while staring at me. Oh god! Did he recognize me? I had never told him about the Hannah secret, obviously. Maybe now was the time. He was still zoning out.

"Jake?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I just... never mind." Jake shook his head. Too bad I was already interested. I always hated it when people said never mind.

"No, tell me!" I begged.

"Okay... it's just I must really be missing Miley. I keep seeing her in you! It's so weird." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"So your really falling hard?" I asked him. I instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't be grilling him for information as Hannah. I need to tell him, now.

"Yeah, I really am. It's so different from anything else." He grinned. I got up and stood in front of his chair.

"Jake, I'm only doing this because I really want an honest and truthful relationship with you, now that you told be you would be truthful about the drinking." As I said this, he looked confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about? How'd you know about that?" He asked me, also standing up from his chair.

"Jake, just listen. I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad. Promise your not going to hate me forever?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"I promise." He said holding up his hands, looking very nervous. I turned around and took of my wig, shaking out my matted down brown curls. I had wig-hair. I turned back around, seeing the most shocked face I'd ever seen before.

"I'm Hannah, Jake. It's me, Miley." I touched his arm, and he backed away. He looked a little woozy.

"Jake? Jake?" I said, but got no reaction.

"I... I think I should sit." He said, still stunned, sitting down on the couch.

"Jake, don't hate me. Please? I told you now because I know I can trust you, I can't just tell everyone the secret. You know that, right?" I panicked, I really didn't want to loose him.

"I couldn't ever hate you, Miley." He said, relaxing back into the couch. I came over and sat next to him and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Are you mad?" I whispered hesitantly.

"I... " Jake looked confused. "I'm just shocked I guess." He glanced at me.

"Well, your taking this a whole lot better than Oliver did!" I said lightly.

"Just one question," Jake said, and I nodded to him. "The whole time, all through middle school until now, you knew I liked you?" He asked, blushing. I nodded sheepishly. Jake responded by pulling me onto his lap and kissing me. I pulled away for a second.

"Thanks for not being mad at me." I grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you too much." He mumbled against my lips. I giggled and kissed him.

Lilly and Oliver were together, Jake and I were together, and he knew my biggest secret. Things are great now. Well... except the grounding, but that will be over before I know it and then I can double date with Lilly and Oliver. Everything in life seems like a perfect bliss.

**THE END.**

The end! Sorry, I'm not to good at endings. Thank you SO much for the reviews! They were so helpful! It would be So great if EVERYONE **reviewed **this last chapter. Please? Thanks for reading!

P.S.- Sorry for this later update. I meant to do it last night, then my add side came out and I was like oooh I'm going to clean my closet. SORRY!

**XOXO**

**SHERRIE.**


End file.
